Back To The Beginning
by Keep-Calm-And-Be-A-Princess
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO All Is Fair In Love And War! Bella disappeared for four years, until Alice get's a call to pick her up from jail. Now in the Custody of Alice, she's forced to revisit her old life and live with all her old friend in the Cullen Summer Home. Will she old flames be rekindled? Will her friend help her find her old self? Or is she to far gone to ever come back?
1. Chapter 1

******Alright guys, as promised, here is the sequel to All Is Fair In Love and War! Enjoy!**

**EDWARD'S POV**

It'd been four years since anyone had seen Bella. I missed her, and so did the rest of my family and her friends. There wasn't a day that went by that we didn't all think of her, silently wishing that she'd reappear in our lives.

We all knew that after Charlie's funeral, she'd gone back to live with her mother and finished high school top of her class. That was no surprise. The story from there was that she'd skipped town, and no one, not even her mom, had heard from her since. I had also heard that she'd changed her appearance quite a bit, but that was just what her mom said, and there was no way to know if that was true or not.

"Edward..?" The sound of my name dragged out of my thoughts and I looked up from my seated position on the bay window that over looked the lake in our Summer house. Alice stood in the doorway looking incredibly nervous, fidgeting with the hem of her dress and occasionally glancing towards the window. "What is it Alice?" I asked, curious as to what was going on. She was usually never like this, but instead put on a smile no matter what the situation. "Bella called…" Her words were soft and quiet, and yet they hit me like a semi-truck. I shot straight up out of my seat. "Why didn't you let me talk to her?!" I demanded, angered that my sister hadn't let me talk to the one girl I'd been missing for four years. A girl that I hadn't heard from and yet for whatever reason couldn't forget. Alice shrunk back a little, and I knew that I probably didn't want to know the answer at that point, but I didn't say so. "Look, Edward. She called me from the police station in Montgomery Country. She needs me to bail her out. I just thought you should know.." Alice told me, looking up at me to see my reaction. Montgomery Country was only a fifteen minute drive, and Bella was there! I could go see her! Yes, it was perfect. I could go-

I was dragged out of my thoughts again by Alice speaking.

"I know what you're thinking, but you can't go with me. Something is wrong with her, and I think that right now it would be best if you would just stay way. For her safety." She told him, crossing her arms. "No, that's not fair. I can help her, I know I can." I said. Even though Alice was right, I was in complete denial. There was no way that I wasn't going to see her. "No, Edward. You're not coming, and that's final." Alice said in a very strict voice, and then she began to walk away from me.

I just couldn't believe it. Bella was back.

**ALICE'S POV**

I drove as fast as I could, breaking all the speed limits. I made it to the Montgomery County jail in just under eleven minutes. Parking carefully, I got out of the car and slammed the door, suddenly angry. Storming towards the place, I pulled open the door and walked up to the desk, explaining to the man behind it why I was there and who I was there for. He handed me a form and I quickly scanned it over and signed it for him. He thanked me and sent someone back for Bella, and then gestured to a couch where I could sit and wait.

I didn't take long for a very handsome officer to appear with Bella in tow. At least, I think it was Bella. She looked so different… Her hair was chin length and shaggy, died black. It contrasted with her skin tone. She was dressed in a see-through white tank top, exposing her black bra, and a pair of cut off, super short, jean shorts, with a pair of black combat boots to finished the look off. Bella looked sickly thin, like she hadn't been eating, and there were bruises all over her body. I noted the band-aids wrapped around both her wrists and my hear sunk. She wasn't the girl we all used to know. Not at all. The police officer grabbed my attention when he started speaking. "Now, there will be no court date, we've decided. We arrested her because her boyfriend called in and said that she was hitting him. There's no bail, because from the looks of it, they were both going at each other, and there are no witnesses so it's really only hearsay. However, because you singed the papers, you're taking custody of her for the next eight weeks. The judge here has ordered that she see a therapist three times a week and that she be watched at all times. Is that clear?" He asked. I nodded my head and he stepped out of the way, allowing me to get another good look at Bella. Immediately, I walked up to her and hugged her tightly. She went stiff and it was almost as if she was afraid I was going to hurt her. Stepping away, I frowned and gestured towards the door.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you home." I said, pushing open the doors. She followed me outside and to my car, and we both just stood there for a second, me staring at her and her staring off into the distance. "What happened to you, Bells?" I asked. I needed to know who had hurt her and why she was hurting herself, among other things. She shook her head and got into my car, buckling her seat belt and shutting the door.

I sighed and got into the car, starting the engine and pulling out. It was only when we got into the road that she finally spoke to me.

"Can you drop me off at my boyfriends house. It's Jake Black's house, right off of Cherry Street." She told me, crossing her arms and staring straight ahead. "Jacob Black? That's who you're dating? The guy tried to kill you Bella!" I nearly screamed, remembering that awful night from all those years ago. "How could you be so stupid?" I demanded, starting to speed a little.

"It's fine. He's a good boyfriend." Her words sounded robotic, as if she'd said it so many times that it'd lost all meaning. I knew she was lying and there was no way that I was taking her back to him. No way in hell.

"No, Bella. I'm sorry, but you heard the cop. You are in my custody for the next eight weeks, and so you will be staying with me at our families Summer home." I told her calmly, turning and taking the exit off the freeway that would get us there faster. The three little words she said next nearly killed me inside, but deep down I knew she didn't mean it. "I hate you."

**Don't be afraid to let me know what you think! Review, review, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Have fun! :D**

**ALICE'S POV**

Pulling up to the house, I was more nervous than I had ever been before in my life. If Bella had told me, her best friend, that she had hated me… What would she say to everyone else? Especially to Edward. I wanted to keep the two of them apart until I was able to figure out what was going on with Bella, but I knew the second I saw Edward pull open the front door, that it would be a near impossible task.

I got out of my car as quickly as possible, rushing towards the front steps and leaving the sulking girl behind. Edward stopped in his tracks at the top of the steps as I held my hands out to stop him.

"Is Bella in there?" He asked, trying to get past me but failing miserably. I watched, slightly amused, as he tried to crane his neck to see inside my car. Placing my hands on his chest, I shoved him back towards the door.

"You can't see here right now, Edward. Something is really wrong…." I began, going into detail about the changes in her appearance, personality, who she was dating, and what the police had told me at the station. Edward looked heartbroken and instantly I felt like a terrible sister for doing this to him. But someone had to take care of Bella and get her back to the way she used to be.

Edward shrunk back more towards the door and pulled it open, glancing at the car once more and then at me. Sighing deeply, he looked down at the ground. "We have to make her better… We HAVE to." He said quietly, and then walked inside.

Walking back towards the car, I opened the passenger door and looked down at Bella, who was glaring off into the distance. "Come on, Bells. Let's go inside." I said, using a gentle voice. I watched as she unbuckled her seatbelt and looked up at me.

"I can't stay.." She told me. "I don't have any clothes. Or a toothbrush. And no shampoo, or soap, or anything." Shaking her head, she looked off into the distance with a sigh, and then repeated what she had said first. "I can't stay."

Thinking it over, I decided I should probably get Rosalie in on this, and I told Bella to wait and ran inside to get her. It didn't take me long to find Rose and inform her on everything that was going on, and then for her to grab her purse and follow me out to the car where Bella was, thankfully, still sitting.

**ROSE'S POV**

I just couldn't believe it when Alice told me, but when I arrived at her car and got a good look at Bella, I was completely shocked. This was the girl who was going far in life, and the girl who had had a head on her shoulders. A strong and determined girl. Looking at her now, I wasn't even sure it was her. She had changed so much.

"Bella.. It's so good to see you again!" I leaned down to hug her, but as I saw her flinch, I pulled back and looked at her curiously. Why had she flinched? It seemed like she was terrified of anyone touching her, and I remember Alice telling me that the same thing had happened at the police station.

"Hi." Was Bella's monotone, emotionless response.

"Bella, we're gonna go to Walmart and get you necessities, and then I was thinking of a trip to the mall, so that you have clothes." The way Alice talked to Bella was the same as if she was talking to a little kid. She spoke gentle, but behind her words were demanding. "That way, you can stay with us for a couple of weeks."

I glanced over at Alice and then smiled and nodded towards Bella. "Yeah. It'll be so great to have you back." Bella shook her head violently. "No.. no. I can't stay. I just can't. Jacob needs me. I have to get money.. I gotta go home." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Glancing at Alice again, I bit my lip slightly, unsure of what to do. How could we make this girl understand that she needed to stay with us for a little while? "Bella… if you're don't stay within my custody for eight weeks… The police will admit you to a mental hospital and chances are you wont get let out for years…" Alice told her. I had no idea whether or not that was true, but as I glanced at Bella, I began to see her cave a little.

"Only eight weeks…?" Bella asked timidly. "Then I can go home?" She asked, looking up at Alice with eyes so sad that you could feel your own heart break when looking at them.

"Eight weeks, that's it." Alice told her with an affirmed nod."Okay….." Reluctantly, Bella shut the car door and buckled her seatbelt, getting a sigh of relief from both Alice and I. I climbed into the backseat while Alice got into the drivers seat and we took off to our first destination.

**BELLA'S POV**

I could stick it out eight weeks. I knew that the day I went back to Jacob, he would be mad and probably beat the crap out of me, but it was okay. He only hit me because he loved me and he wanted me to be better. It was sweet. They car ride was filled from mindless chatter coming from both Rosalie and Alice, but I said nothing. How could I talk to them? It was Alice's brother and Rosalie's friend who had ruined my life. How could I ever be okay with that?

Although, I suppose I should be thanking them. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be loved by the most amazing guy that I'm loved by today.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! Finals have been taking over my life D: I promise that I'm going to post tons of new chapters this week! Love ya! :D**

**Bella's POV**

When we arrived at Wal-Mart, a sudden realization hit me. Jake worked here, and he always worked the service counter on Saturdays from 3 to 9 p.m. Glancing at the clock on the dash, I saw that it was about 4:30. All I needed to do was get away from Alice and Rosalie for a little bit…

As we walked inside, I looked at the service desk and saw Jake, and the restrooms were near by. That provided the perfect excuse. "I still use strawberry perfume.." I told him, angling my body away. "Would you go get that while I go to the restroom?" I asked.

I watched as Alice gave a nervous glance towards Rose. "Well… Yeah. Okay. But meet us by the toothpaste in five minutes, or else." She warned, turning to walk away with rose. Rose stared at me for a moment before following after Alice. Once they were out of sight, I made my way over to the empty service counter, leaning against it and causing Jake to look up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snarled, narrowing his eyes at me.

"They let me out.. I'm sorry Jake. I love you so much, and I didn't mean to hurt you." I told him. I watched as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm done with you, fucking whore. I have no use for you anymore. Just get the fuck out of here." He snapped, shaking his head.

"Jacob, please!" I pleaded. "I love you, just please forgive me." I begged.

"Fuck no. I said get out of here!" He screamed. I backed away from the counter, ready to cry. I turned away as tears started to fall, and walked towards the door.

"Bella!" I turned slightly to see Rosalie standing there. By the look on her face, I could tell that she had heard everything. Just great. She ran over and wrapped her arms tightly around me. I flinched and stiffened up, but she didn't let go, in fact, she held on to me tighter as if I was going to disappear.

"You don't need him, Bella. All he's ever done is hurt you and now you're not yourself anymore and it's all because of him. Please just let us take care of you?" Her words were soft and caring and I could tell that she really was looking out for me, and yet I couldn't help myself from getting angry.

"I want Jake, Rosalie. Not you or Alice or any one else in your family! I want my boyfriend!" I screamed at her.

"Bella, please listen to me!" Rosalie begged. "He's hurting you." She told him.

"He only does it because he loves me and he wants me to be the best that I can be." I told her, shaking my head. This was the first time I had said it out loud, and I was shocked at how crazy it sounded. A small realization started to form.

The look on my face must've been a signal to Rose to come and hug me, because as soon as she wrapped her arms around me, I crumpled. "He.. Doesn't love me." I whispered as tears streamed down my face.

"Shh.. It's gonna be okay, Bella. You're going to be alright now." Rosalie whispered, rubbing my back. She began to walk me towards the exit. "How about we go to the car and text Alice, and then we go home? We can go shopping tomorrow, and for tonight you can borrow some of my stuff. How does that sound?" She asked. I nodded slowly, finding myself unable to speak.

Rosalie helped me into the back of the car and the shut the door, getting into the passenger side in the front. She called Alice and explained to her what was going on, and within two minute of the call, Alice was climbing into the drivers seat and starting up the car once again. She looked back at me with a sad smile, and I looked back at her.

**Alice's POV**

Just by looking into her deep brown eyes, I could see that Bella's soul was completely broken. I hurt me terribly, and I just knew that I was going to kill Jacob Black! He had done this to her. He had hurt her in every way imaginable and now she was nothing but an empty body with a broken past. I drove home quickly and was glad to see that Edward's car was gone. I could only hope that he had taken Jasper and Emmett with him. We needed to get Bella settled before even attempting to let her see anyone else.

Rosalie and I walked on either side of Bella until we were inside, and then I walked slightly ahead of them. "Mom, Dad?" I called out.

"Just a second, Darling!" Carlisle called out. Soon, him and Esme were walked down the stairs with smiles on their faces, laughing about something.

"Mom, Dad… there's something I have to talk to you about.." I told then, biting my lip slightly and taking a step away so that they could see Bella. I watched them look at her, confused, until realization hit them and they realized who she was.

**Bella's POV**

Esme walked over and wrapped her arms around me, and I didn't go stiff or flinch. It was caring and motherly, and it made me fell safe. I felt myself slowly allow my arms to wrap around her also.

Carlisle looked at me with a sad smile and then looked at Alice for an explanation. When she was done, he looked to Esme and she smiled and nodded.

"Bella is welcome here as long as she like." He told her, and Alice and Rose both let out a sigh of relief and hugged me.

"We're going to take her upstairs and get her set up in the guest bedroom." Alice told them, and then the three of us disappeared to the upstairs. The room that the lead me two was nice. Decorated in my favorite color, purple, and done up as if a girl had been living here the whole time.

"Did you guys.. Know I was coming here?" I asked, looking around as I sat down on the bed.

Rosalie shrugged slightly and sat down at the vanity table. "No.. but we always had this room ready in case you ever did come back." She told me quietly. I could tell that she was really upset about my disappearing.

"I know that Edward hurt you.. But we never wanted you out of our lives.. You were… You are our best friend Bella." Alice told me, leaning against the wall and looking at the ground.

Small tears began to form in my eyes, and I wrapped my arms around myself tightly. "I'm sorry.." I choked out, sniffling a little. "I just didn't know what else to do at the time." I admitted. After I had graduated high school, all I had wanted was an out. Drugs seemed to be that way out. I disappeared with my boyfriend at that time, who was a drug dealer, and stopped talking to everyone. Now look where I was. Watching my two best friends hurting because of what I did.

Me being in their life just isn't fair to them…


End file.
